Back then
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: Set when Robin and Marian were Younger before the Holy land. Rumour is spreading that Robin and Marian will be married but when Marian's father goes away on business everything changes. Who will win the fight for Marian?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Robin Hood fans this is my first story on Robin Hood. This chapter basically sets the scene and just to warn you it is short but hopefully if you like it you will want to read the rest of the story.**

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

Robin Hood the story, of a legend. But where did it all start how did Robin become wrapped up in his story? The year was 1290 and Robin Hood was sixteen, he had been lord of Locksley for five years now after his father had died in the fire at guisbourne manor. Some may say Robin was alone in the world but this was not true, he was never alone despite being an orphan he had much more valued people in his life who had helped him since the beginning of his lordship. The priest of Locksley had helped him from the beginning and had taught Robin good from bad facts that had stuck with Robin since he was eleven. Also had many nobles in Locksley had helped Robin along the way, some may have disapproved of his age but most of them respected him deeply including Edward.

Edward was the sheriff of Nottingham since he had moved here ten years ago ,after his wife had died, along with his daughter Marian. Marian had been best friends with Robin and his best friend Much, since she first moved here when she was just five, most girls that age would have never wanted to play with boys, especially those who were older than her, just by a year but children took that more seriously. However despite this they had been best friends since then up until now. Robin and Marian were somehow inseparable since the day they met, they had so much in common Marian had always been there for Robin when he needed it most and Robin had been there for Marian.

There had been rumour around the whole of Nottingham that Edward would give Robin Marians hand. This would be very likely and would make Robin more powerful therefore helping Locksley so many were in favour of the marriage including Robin and Marian. However when Marian asked her father this he always told her the same thing:

"All will be revealed before I go away." he had left it as that.

Marian had to wait a whole week before her father went away to Sheffield, being the sheriff he had to go to all kind of places for business. But she had to know if she and Robin would get married, she would love to marry Robin. She had never realised it before but she had feelings for him that were more than friendly and she prayed he had the same feelings towards her.

Little did she know Robin had been thinking the same thing as her all week, being sixteen Robin would have to marry someone soon to produce heirs to become lords of Locksley, his mother gave birth to him when she was just sixteen. He didn't want to do that with Marian yet but he had been developing feelings to her that were somewhat different, but he was sixteen he wanted to love her, she was his best friend and he would do anything for her.

They had been waiting all week for the news and it had finally arrived.

**So sorry it is short but the story I think had to take place after this point to include Guy so please review and read when I update the story tomorrow, hopefully!**

**lots of love missmusicaltheatre3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again nobody has reviewed yet :( but hopefully after this chapter you will! (please!)**

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

Marian was thrilled she was going to marry Robin, her father had agreed to it she would be Marian Lady of Locksley and of Nottingham she felt like screaming she was so exited. She was running always to Robin's house so eager to tell him the news! When she turns sixteen she would be Lady Marian of Locksley! The moment her father told her was one of the best in her life she recalled the moment in her head savouring every memory of it as if it were sweet wine.

_She had been waiting on the outskirts of Nottingham for her father to arrive before he set out on his business trip she leaned against a tree her thoughts spinning she was so excited but so nervous, what if her father said no? Her thoughts were stopped when her father's carriage approached, she waited for it to stop before she climbed in eagerly, she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know this was the rest of her life, she needed to spend it with Robin._

_Her father smiled at her as she sat opposite him in the carriage and took soft hands in his looking lovingly into his daughter's blue eyes. His decision could change her whole life. His mind went back to when he was betrothed to her mother they had never even known each other before then but as soon as he had met her he knew she was the one for him. However he turned his thoughts back to his daughter sitting opposite him, waiting for him to say something anything._

_"Marian I know you have waited for this a long time." Marian nodded her head agreeing with her father the past week had felt like a decade to her._

_"Yes father it has been." Marian prompted her father to just tell her his answer._

_"All I ever wanted for you Marian was for you to be happy, and that is what is important here so I want to you answer me honestly, will you be happy with Robin?" her father asked her as he held her hand tightly still afraid to let go of his daughter._

_"Father I wouldn't have it any other way, no man on earth would make me any happier that Robin. Of course I would be happy with Robin." Marian said smiling not even looking at her father staring into the distance thinking of the 16 year old boy that had stolen her heart._

_"Then you will marry Robin of Locksley." her father said smiling looking at his daughter who sat there ins hock she was so much like her mother in looks and character she was so youthful and stunning yet so optimistic and bright everything her mother was and more. He had always admired Robin he had so much potential and so much knowledge for his age and would take care of Marian._

_Marian then broke out of shock and embraced her father thanking him repeatedly._

_"Go tell him Marian." said her father smiling at her._

_"Goodbye father, see you in two months." Marian rushed her goodbyes._

_"Marian be careful." he called to his daughter, he had never left her alone this long but she had numerous servants with her anyways and now of course Robin so he let her go and set off to Sheffield watching Marian as she ran back to Locksley._

Marian rapped on the door of Locksley manor eagerly what was taking Robin so long, she needed to tell him now, despite him not answering she continued her endless knocking waiting for him to answer the door.

When he finally opened his door Marian almost swept him of his feet with her embrace. She hugged him tightly laughing at him, meanwhile Robin thought he was holding someone insane and asked,

"Marian what on earth are you doing?"

This caused Marian to pull of him facing him with a huge grin on her face,

"He said yes Robin were going to be married!"

Their faces were soon matching with beaming smiles, Robin took Marian in his arms kissing her passionately, the world stood still to the both of them for a few minutes it was just them. The two young lovers embracing each other devoted forever. They stopped kissing for a second and just smiled at each toher through sheer bliss.

Then a voice broke their thoughts.

"Excuse me but does this mean he said yes?" asked Much standing there awkwardly staring at his two best friends embracing in the middle of their village.

Marian broke into laughter at him whilst Robin looked at him slightly frustrated that he had interrupted his moment.

"Yes Much it does." Robin said sarcastically.

"Well congratulations!" he said a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Much!" Marian said sweetly at him trying to set Robin an example, Robin noticed this and tried to make an effort.

"The weddings in a year once Marian's turned sixteen." Robin said smiling at Much.

"That's great Robin!" Much said smiling at them.

"Will you be my best man?" asked Robin with a grin on his face, he would have always asked Much but he could just see this being hilarious even so.

"Me?" Much questioned in shock, his face was a picture.

"No the cow in the filed behind you of course you Much!" Robin said whilst he and Marian laughed at him, she always knew Robin would have picked Much and she would have wanted Much to be the best man as well he was so kind and caring towards herself and to Robin and could always make someone laugh.

"Of course I will Robin!" Much said embracing Robin.

Marian embraced them both at that moment she felt complete happiness, little did she know how much could change in two months.

**Hope you liked please review and answer my question?**

**Who do you ship the most and why?**

**Robin/ Marian or Guy/ Marian **

**Thanks love missmusicaltheatre3**


End file.
